


Squeaks and Butterflies

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, cursing, girl Donatello, my own AU so it really got nothing to do with Petitioner, short but sweet, so pls imagine different biology though that has not been decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is a girl, and she is having trouble figuring out this whole 'crush' thing she has going on with Jhanna. It's awkward and she is fairly sure she will one day have a heart-attack from all this blushing she is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing is that Jhanna is a woman.

Not the way April is. April made Donatello blush and stutter for a week before she slid into the role of the older sister, the one Donatello needed to figure out her own anatomy and if it was really okay or not to sometimes consider wearing dresses. She is smart, fierce and pretty. But she is not otherworldly beautiful.

Jhanna is. Not because she is an alien, either. She has a charisma about her, an aura, that makes it impossible for Donnie to look away. Her movements are sharp like Leo’s, fierce as Raph’s, fluid as Mikey’s.

Donatello doesn’t know why she didn’t stutter and blush at their first meeting, or stumble on air and briefly forgetting the meaning of common words. Why she wasn’t busy comparing her own lack of curves as compared to Jhanna, or trying to figure out how to make herself look cuter just to make sure Jhanna looked at _her_ a little bit longer. She doesn’t know why, but she truly wishes she _wasn’t_ doing all of that on their second meeting.

The fact that their second meeting is now two weeks and going, with her brothers laughing and teasing and her father pretending he isn’t seeing her embarrassing actions makes everything _so_ much worse.

“Jhanna probably thinks I’m a guy,” she whines at her brothers. It’s muffled by her own arms. She’s laying on the couch that belongs to the room they all share. It’s made from some kind of grass material, thick and sturdy and dark purple and she hopes Jhanna picked it out because of Donnie and not because it’s expensive and good way to impress alien visitors.

“Why you say that?” Mikey asks and hums and ties her headband into a bow. Donatello whines louder, because it doesn’t matter how pretty the _bows_ are, she is still the only girl in the family and no one would know it unless they _asked_.

“Because I got no hips or _boobs_ and even my voice is deeper than the average human female,” she complains. “and I’m taller than _all_ of you!”

“That’s because of female reptiles usually being bigger though, right?” Leonardo pipes up. He looks up, with ink smears on his cheek. The writing tools on this planet were oddly primitive, and made more of a mess than actual writing. “Shouldn’t it make you more feminine?”

“I’m built like a fucking _tank_ , Leo, compared to all the girls Jhanna is surrounded by!”

“Yeah, but so is she,” Raphael, now, and Donatello groans. “What? Hey, your crush is _ripped_ , sis, you made a good choice.”

“You only say that ‘cuz you like Casey’s di-”

“Shut it, Mikey!”

“I think what Raph is trying to say, Donnie, is that clearly people on this planet like muscles.”

“They like the Queen of their people. That’s- that’s not-”  
  
“Your crush is ripped like a tank, just like you, and super popular, sis. Stop whining,” Michelangelo huffs and puts gold bells onto the bow. “I bet we could get all the ladies here if we just tried and none of us were, like. Gay. Or asexual. _Or taken_. Like me. I’m taken. I’m so taken, you guys.”  
  
“Will you ever shut up about that?”

“Why would I? I’m the first to lose the v-card, why would I _ever_ stop bragging?”

“Am I interrupting?”

Donatello is not proud of the squeak she makes. Or how she sits up so fast that she overbalanced and falls right off the couch, and gets a far too good view of what’s under Jhanna’s skirt.

Shouldn’t it be _longer_ ? Donatello wants to _die_.

“Oh my gosh,” she says and squeezes her eyes shut and tries to roll out of the way. Jhanna chuckles and helps her up and Donatello’s hands are so, so sweaty. She hates everything.

Her brothers are snickering at her. She doesn’t know where to look. And Jhanna still hasn’t let go of her hands and oh my _gosh_.

“You look very pretty today, Donatello.”

Donatello blushes the darkest green possible and squeaks again.

In the background, Michelangelo absolutely loses it.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing is, the B’erden are a weird, competitive alien race. 

Everything is settled by duels. Duels that Donatello finds  _ ridiculous _ at times- even if she has won three thumb-fights so far- and other times extremely worrying.  
Raph still got a bite mark from his duel. She doesn’t even want to talk about Leo, who was bruised and got two broken fingers and a split lip within three days of arriving, and seems intent on gaining more injuries for every day they stay. 

She is not sure what Mikey used to win his duels.   
All she knows is that there are a lot of B’erdens that giggle and blush when he winks at them, and all of them are people who have challenged him in the past two weeks.

“I thought you had a partner back home,” Donatello hisses at him as they sit outside, watching their brothers try to one-up the other in the honored tradition of wrestling. 

“Uh, I do? Sis, don’t tell me you forgot alr-”  
  
“No, I didn’t  _ forget _ , I will  _ never _ forget, I just meant that everyone are- have you-” Donatello gestures at the B’erden that are mingling around the royal garden. Most of them have their eyes on the wrestling match (now including biting) , but those who doesn’t are all dreamily staring at Mikey. “Have you had  _ more _ sex here?” she whispers.

Mikey grins. She hates it when he grins like that.  
Even more so when he throws an arm over her shoulders, even though she is a head taller than him and it forces him to stretch awkwardly. 

“Aww, sis, do you think I’m a sex god? I mean, I  _ totally am _ , but that’s like- what, fifty aliens? Donnie, I’m not sure how I could do that but bowchickawowow! I would. If I could. If I wasn’t totally taken by-”

“Shut it, Mikey!” Raphael yells before Leo licks at the hand covering his mouth, causing their red-banded brother to spit out a series of curses as he proceeds to try and punch Leo’s face in.

“Why do you guys never wanna hear ‘bout the love of my life?”

“Because you always go into too much details and suddenly have to disappear into the bathroom for like fifteen minutes,” she replies. Donatello frowns, and she glances at all the dreamingly staring aliens. “Then what did you  _ do _ on your duels? You clearly didn’t fight, I haven’t seen you or them with those kind of injuries.”  
  
“Maybe we had thumb-fights,” he snickers. Donatello shoves him into the ground. 

“No, but seriously,” Mikey says once she lets him back up, wiping at the dirt smudges on his cheek, “I didn’t fight-fight them, but we had totally epic duels that I won. All the time. Like the pro I am.” She frowns at him. Mikey shrugs. “Tickle-fights.”

“You… tickled them?” Donatello asks. Tries to process this new information as she peeks over her shoulder. Jhanna have made a new habit of sneaking up on her these last few days, and Donatello doesn’t want to be caught off-guard again. Landing on her back and flailing isn’t attractive. Even if it makes Jhanna smile so hard she gets cheek dimples. “How does that even work, Mikey?”

“It works great! You know why? They never  _ been _ tickled before.”

“What?”

Michelangelo smiles. There’s mischief and excitement in this blue eyes, and Donatello feels dread and excitement. It’s that look in his eyes, the one that tells her he will drag her into his idiotic plans. 

“They don’t know what tickling is. And they  _ love  _ being tickled.”

He winks. Nudges her. 

“You should try it with your ripped lady.”

Donatello gapes at her brother. In the background, Raph bites Leo’s ankle when Leonardo pushes his face into a puddle, and all Donatello can picture is flustered, giggling Jhanna. Squirming, gasping Jhanna.  


“Oh my gosh,” Donatello whispers and her entire face is on  _ fire _ .   
  
“Good day, Donatello,” Jhanna says, and Donnie squeaks and once again falls on her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jhanna is sneaking up on Donnie because she loves how cute the cutie looks when Donatello flails around. <3


End file.
